Lost it all
by Steviredskelly
Summary: Nozomi and her family live in modern day, living life like any normal person. The problem? They're demons from the feudal era, hiding from an evil. When Kagome learns their secret and takes them down the well, they will learn that the evil they left is still alive. How will they react? What will happen when family and old friends are reunited? Will evil or love find Nozomi first?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome' pov

I slowly walked up to the school. I was not excited to return considering we just had our asses handed to us by a lizard demon yesterday and I had a nasty cut under my sleeves. That and due to the fact I had a lot of work to catch up on. God only knows how much I've missed.

I looked up to see a shy looking girl with gray and pastel purple hair who couldn't be more than 13 and a rebelious boy with flaming red who towered over her. She was short and skinny, wearing a baggy gray sweater that was drowning her and black shorts you wouldn't notice if it weren't for the little fabric strip coming from under the hem of the sweater connecting to her lilac thigh highs . He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves torn off and a big, blood red anarchy symbol on the front with plaid cargo pants with chains on either side of his hips.

"What an odd pair. They must be new." I said out loud. Something felt off about them, but I decided to be nice and walk over to them so I could introduce myself.

"Mashī, control your temper today." The little girl chastised the boy.

"I can't make any promises." He scoffed back, putting his elbow on her head. The little girl fought it off and began rubbing the top of her head.

"Asshole!" She screeched. "You better contain yourself! You're the reason we had to move! Besides, you know Nozomi will have your head if you don't." The boy panicked at the mention of the other female.

I walked up to them. "Excuse me, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I see you're new."

"Ooooh! I like you. Something tells me we'll get along fine." The little girl was bouncing on her heals. "I'm Natasha Nekoyama and this here is my asshole brother Takumashī Toto-ono." I looked at them oddly. Neither looked alike.

"We're adopted." Takumashī stated blandly before walking up the stairs.

"Don't mind him." She sighed as she played with her sleeves. "He got us expelled from our last school because his best friend slept with his girl friend. He started fighting with him in the hallway and I got hit and then Nozomi stepped in and almost broke the boy's arm. And Nozomi had to pack us up and find us a new place. She picked Tokyo because her auntie lives out here." She began her descent up the stairs, almost leaping from one to another. "I'm sorry I'm giving you a whole bio. I just talk a lot." She smiled a cute, nervous smile.

"That's ok. I tend to talk a lot too." I followed after her. "So where's Nozomi?"

"Oh.. She's in high school. She's 18, where as me and Mashī are 16." I gasped. Here I thought she was 13 and she's really a year older than me.

"You know you look much younger." I laughed in embarrassment.

"So I've been told. Blame my stupid genetics. So will I see you later?" She laughed before heading down the hall.

"Yes. At some point." I smiled. I really liked her energy. Her aura was energetic and happy. I just couldn't put my finger on what was troubling me.

I was sitting in my free period, thinking about things I needed to get done before heading back to inuyasha, when a little person plopped down next to me.

"Do you always sit alone?" Natasha muttered lowly since we were in the library. There were kids all around us, staring into books.

"I have to study a lot. I miss a lot of school due to my illness." I blushed.

"That stinks." She turned in her seat. "I'm pretty good at math if you need help studying. I'll just have to let Nozomi know you may come over or I need to go to yours."

"I thought you said you live with her aunt?" I questioned, slightly confused.

"We do. Buttttt she's my guardian. My parents left me in her care before they died."

"That's sad. What happened?"

"Honestly, I don't remember. I was very little when it happened." She shrugged and popped open a book about felines. She got drawn in and I figured it was better that I left her alone. I needed to catch up before finals and plan everything I needed to pack. Sango asked for more hair ties, Miroku and Shippo wanted candy, and InuYasha... What did he want again?

After a while of silence, she leaned closer to me and poked my side.

"Earlier you said you were sick... If you don't mind me asking what do you have?" She politely whispered.

"It's migraines or other random things. My immune system is too low so I catch everything." I shrugged as I looked back to my notes, hoping she didn't figure out I was lying

"But you don't look sick."

"Well I'm not sick right now. It comes and goes." I smiled, blushing at my lie. No one knows about the well.

"Hmm.. Could've fooled me. You seem healthy. Minus the fact you smell like a disgusting dog boy." My head turned in her direction as her eyes bulged.

"What was that?" I breathed out it shock. Could she smell InuYasha?

"I... Uh... Umm... Fuck!" She yelled as she shot out of her seat, colliding with a passerby, and getting hit by a book. "Meooooowwwww!" She screeched before running off.


	2. Chapter 2

Nozomi

After Natasha admitted her slip-up at school, I grounded her.

The whole premise on us being in this world was that we were not discovered. I made the promise with a miko after both of my wards' parents were killed trying to save me. In exchange, she placed a spell on the beads we wore so we could hide our traits. She made each one with her little sister. A lilac set with a cat paw for Natasha, scarlet with a bull head for Mashī, and a monochrome marbled set with a snowflake for me. Each symbol was delicately carved into the big center bead.

Takumashī was a full blood demon. He was from a line of strong Bulls who fought for my family. Natasha was also full demon. She descended from a long line of wise and tactful cats. Both families were an ally in battle to my family, as well as the lord we served for. My breed was not commonly known among demons since the animal is now a combination of two just to be hunted for its fur.

I sighed in the mirror as looked at myself while I brushed out my hair. I guess I was pretty. The long silver hairs with random strands of white and black never seemed to tangle like other females. It always fell straight and stayed silky soft. Most envied my hair. I was beginning to love it, after almost 400 years of despising it. It framed my pale, oval face and made my bright emerald eyes stick out like a light in a dark space. My eyes were just another rarity on the list. Most had reddish brown hair with either blue or brown eyes complimenting their naturally sun-kissed, athletically flat figures. Everything about my body screamed different next to the others in my pack. I was curvy everywhere. I was desired by most males and hated by females, which made having friends even harder. My white tank top clung to my top half, showing off a small amount of my rather large chest that sat atop my hourglass frame and showed a little of my stomach. The black shorts were tight against my bottom and calves with my Harley Quinn leggings showing off the remaining part of my legs.

With one last wardrobe check, I stood up and grabbed my keys. I was going to go meet this kagome so I could see how much the damn cat let out.

I walked up to Mashī while his back was to the gym fence. "Where is she?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Jesus, woman!" He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm not ready to die just yet."

I laughed at him. "Is Natasha with this girl?"

"Yeah. Over there." He pointed to the soccer field. I saw the gray cat standing next to a normal height girl with long black hair.

I climbed over the fence, walking toward the girls. I was ignoring the snickers from the girls and cat calls from the boys. I smiled and continued my walk, acting like i had no idea what was being said by either group. As I drew closer to Natasha, she caught sight of me and turned pale.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in her fear.

"Hi, you must be Kagome. I'm Nozomi, Natasha's older sister." I smiled as she spun around. I bowed to her lightly, slowly lifting my head to look at her. For a moment, I caught a glimpse of what I thought was the miko who was responsible for our time here. "Kiki... No. I'm sorry. You look like someone I used to know."

"Don't worry about it." She waved her hand and blushed. "So you're Nozomi? You're very pretty."

"Thank you." I said through gritted teeth as a boy on the soccer field ran up and slapped my butt. "Excuse me, won't you?" I turned to the grinning boy and grabbed his hand, twisting it so that his back was facing me and his arm was contorted in an uncomfortable position against his spine. "You don't touch me, little boy." I let go and pushed him toward his friends.

"Nozomi!" Natasha shrieked. "You're embarrassing me!" Her face turned red as a tomato.

"So what?" She shrugged. "Let them see what I'll do. I'll do the same if any try to touch my sister!" I yelled over all the kids, pointing at Natasha. She mewed and hid her face in her sweater. "Oh stop it, you sissy girl."

"Hamada-San is headed this way." Kagome pointed out as a balding, chubby man headed our way.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" He gruffed out through littles gasps of air.

"I am Nozomi Kitoza, Natasha's legal guardian. I came over to speak with my sister regarding her leaving her history text book at home when one of your male students touched me inappropriately. Considering you are their teacher, I find it only suitable that you handle your student properly before I head to the principal." I calmly stated the truth as I pulled her text book out of my messenger bag. The grin I displayed never left my face.

"That still doesn't give you the right to do what you did." He blurted out in frustration.

"It was self defense. The boy kept his hand on me. Who knows what he would've done next." I played the 'I'm an innocent, fragile girl' card too well. At home, the boy would've been torn to shreds within seconds of the initial touch.

Flabbergasted, the teacher stormed away with the accused student in tow. Kagome started laughing.

"I've never seen him so frustrated!"

"I'm good at verbal arguments." I chuckled.

"It's all that courting training you did when you were young- ow!" I quickly punched Natasha in the arm as the words clicked in my head.

"What was that you were saying?" Kagome looked like she knew what Natasha said.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the class. I dashed off with my claws through Natasha's sweater.

"How many times are you going to do that?!" I yelled at her, flustered. "It's already bad enough I almost called her Kiki, but you! That's twice since we got here! Keep your mouth shut or I'll send you to live somewhere else!" I stormed off.

I felt bad that I had to do that, but we can't slip up. This is our last shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha

Kagome invited me over to help her study. We talked about her family on the way over. She said he mother was a very nice woman who was always busy, her grandpa was a talkative old cook who was very proud of their shrine, and her brother was your typical younger sibling. I laughed considering I didn't know what that felt like since I'm the youngest.

"Home, sweet home!" Kagome said as she pushed the door open.

"Is that you Kagome? I feel another presence." An old male voice called from the living room.

"I brought my new friend, Natasha, over. She came to help me study math."

I bowed when I saw a woman and elder man. "Hello. You must be Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa."

Her mother laughed. "Call me mama."/p

"I'm gonna take her upstairs so we can study." Kagome chirped as she pulled my hand up the stairs.

After a few hours of studying, I was ready to pull my hair out. She really was way behind in her classes. Most of the simple things we had to know were rattling her brain.

"Kagome! Can you come here?" Mama called.

"Yeah just a moment!" She yelled out her door. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." In the process of walking out, she knocked a book off her nightstand. I went over to pick it up, but it was open to a older date. I couldn't help but to read.

 _That stupid Inuyasha! Who does he think he is? Running off to meet with Kikyo like I didn't know it! That deceiving dog! I'm only putting up with him so that I can lay her soul at rest. After that, I'm done with his half dog demon self and I'll never pass through the well again!_

"How much of that did you read?" Her grandfather's voice caught me off guard. I jumped out of the spot I was standing in.

"Oh my! You scared the life out of me!" I panted out.

"I think I've figured out why my granddaughter is so fond of you. Those beads." He pointed at my wrist.

"What about my bracelet?" I asked with a calm, but shaky voice. It was given to me by Nozomi before we passed through the well when I was much younger. It was lilac with a cat paw carved into one of the beads.

"Most people would just think it's a cute bracelet. I am not most people. I come from a long line of priests and priestesses. That bracelet has a spell inscribed on every bead." My heart stopped. "What are you hiding, little girl? Or should I say demon?"

I dashed down the stairs and out the door. I could hear Kagome calling for me as I ran down the street. When I reached the nearest park, I pulled out my cell and dialed the only number that could help me.

After a few rings, the phone connected.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Mashī, I need you to get Nozomi and pick me up. I'm near the Higurashi's. The old man knows."

AN: Sorry for any one who saw this pre-edit. I didn't realize my computer decided to super code the crap out of it to the point no one could read it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nozomi

"He what?!" I slammed the brakes at the stop sign.

"He told me he knew about the beads and what they meant and said 'or should I say demon?' I'm sorry!" Natasha blubbered from the back seat. Mashī looked at me with a straight, emotionless face and fiery eyes. He was thinking what I was.

"Fuck this. I need to speak with old man Higurashi." I turned the wheel hard and drove back in the direction we came, yelling at Natasha to tell me where to go.

"It's the house on the left." She whispered as we approached a big field with a small white house plopped in the front with the famous stairs just off to the right.

"Let's go." I barked at both of the kids. I threw my door open and marched to the steps, knocking on the front door.

"Oh hey, Nozomi. I wasn't expecting you. Is Natasha okay? She just ran out of the house." Kagome questioned before seeing Mashī and Natasha walking up behind me.

"Where's your grandfather?" I growled, stepping in the door. She pointed to the living room. I followed the hall to find a harmless looking old man, eating his rice in front of the TV.

"It's very rude to stare." He commented without blinking.

"It's also rude to speak of someone's lineage without permission, saishi." I spat back. My eyes were no doubt-ably glowing deep emerald green in fury. I knew who he was and what his family did in the past.

"So the three of you, then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she entered the room. "What lineage are we talking about? Those three then? Grandpa, you're not making sense!"

"I walked in on your friend reading from your journal. there are no secrets. Your friends are demons, Kagome. I don't know how you missed it." Her grandfather was staring at her when realization hit. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I knew something was different about you!" She whispered openly toward Natasha.

I could see the sadness in my little sister's eyes. "I guess we can't be friends anymore. Can we just go? It'll be less painful." She struggled for the words to come out of her mouth without crying.

"No!" Kagome jumped from her spot and grabbed her hand. "Go where? We can still be friends! You don't have to go."

"Actually.." Takumashī spoke up. "We do. The deal Nozomi made with a miko was we can live in the present undetected with the humans as long as we remain unknown to the humans. It makes me wonder if the miko knew we'd eventually be found."

"But where do you have to go?" 'Mama' asked, taking a second from washing dishes.

"Down your well." I was looking out the window in the direction of the shrine that encased the well.

"Impossible! I've never seen anyone come in or out!" The old man chuckled.

"That's because you weren't even thought of. I wouldn't expect your family talk of us." I smiled. "I came through that well nearly 200 years ago, maybe more. The miko saw the evil that was spreading through the land and knew what was to come. She sent us through the well, trying to save us. We are all the heirs to our clans and she wanted her friends to be able to live. Even if that meant she lost her life protecting us. It's been so long since we've been here that I've lost track of time. We've gone all over the world, seen the beauty of it and learned different languages. I think we've grown tired of the running, hiding who we really were before someone actually caught on to us."

"We made it all the way home before we were found." Natasha giggled. "I guess our time here is done."

Mashī stretched his arms, almost touching the ceiling. "I can't wait to go home."

"It isn't the home we once knew. You only have fragmented memories since you were so young." My hand reached for my locket and clenched it tight. I knew in my heart that we were all the last of our clan. They would have been wiped from existence fighting the evil that was in search of me. "Little ones, don't be surprised if you can't find what you're looking for. We will be out of place and lost."

"I'll go with you." Kagome smiled. I turned to look at her, a smile of gratitude washed over my face. "That's really where I go when I miss school. You can travel with my friends and I. But, I should warn you... A lot has changed since you left. Some of it is still the same. Go home, pack, and meet at the shrine in a hour."


	5. Chapter 5

I threw the last of my things that I wanted in my bag before writing a note to the woman we were staying with./p

 _Yuki,_

 _You know the drill. Fabricate documents that say we got adopted and moved again._

 _We're not coming back this time./em/p_

 _-Nozomi_

I darted down the stairs and stuck it to the fridge. Another goodbye to another series of people who helped us. It's nothing new, but I'm glad this is the last one.

"Are we ready?" I called up the stairs. I could hear their feet clambering around their rooms and the doors slam.

"Let go!" Natasha shouted.

"Me first!" Mashī yelled. I could hear his feet hammer down the hall with her little ones lightly taping the floor behind him. "Geronimo!" He threw himself in the air, jumping over every step until he hit the floor in front of me.

"Careful, you oaf! Don't break the floor!" I laughed as he stood up. Natasha slid down the banister and jumped on Mashī, causing him to fall face first into his bag. I rolled my eyes and offered him my hand.

"I can't wait to be home!" Natasha squealed. There was so much excitement spiraling from her aura it was hard not to feel the same.

We picked up our bags and began running to the Higurashi house. It was only a few miles away. We wanted to take in the last sight of modern day before heading down the well. So many stars glimmered above us in the navy colored sky, shinning of the tall, glass-covered buildings and still water. The swans looked like they were moving stars across the surface. The couples out for a stroll by the water and on the sidewalks, smiling and laughing at each other. The food vendors cooking the various meals, enticing the hungry passerby to stop and take a taste. It was a lot safer being an ignorant human. I would miss this.

Honestly, I missed home more.

I stopped at the bottom of the shrine stairs, waiting for my wards to catch up to me. The realization I was going home brought back the energy I so sorely missed pretending to be human. I just couldn't wait. As soon as they were within earshot, I sprung up the stairs by three's. I wanted to see the well. I just needed that confirmation this was real.

I could see Kagome standing outside of the shrine, waving me over as soon as I stepped over the last stone step. I walked up to her as they made it over the last step.

"Ready?" Kagome smiled. We all nodded to excited for words. "I will go first. My friends are expecting me. That way I can explain what's going on and who you are so the I-"

I wasn't going to wait. It's been 200 years too long. I ran through the shrine and over to the well. I closed my eyes before jumping in. The blue, warm magic wrapped around me just before I hit the bottom. It felt like free-falling through the tropic sky as it carried me to the past. Just as I was getting use to the feeling, it ended and my feet touched the ground. I reached for the rope ladder and started climbing.

"I told you to wait!" I heard Kagome as I neared the top of the well.

"I'm sorry! I just can't anymore!" I smiled as I leapt over the well, greeted by the body of a white-haired male I hadn't seen in ages.

"Who are you?" He growled. "Kagome, who's she?"

"I have no time for this, Inuyasha." I laughed as I took off for the second time. I needed to run free in the open field. I could hear him yelling after me, asking how I knew him. It was no use.

I missed these lands. The vast open green fields full of all different fragrant wild flowers and colors. Home. My heart was so overjoyed. It was a high nothing could match. The beautiful, smog less blue sky with whisky white clouds. The wild animals running around and living in peace without the buildings and roads of the future. I could feel the freedom. The world was alive and beautiful.

I stopped by the river a few miles away from the well. I could see it continue as far as the eye could fathom. The vibrant fish swam throughout the water and rocks, scales gleaming in the sunlight. I could hear footsteps in the distance.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Kagome screeched.

"No. I need answers." He barked. I stood up from my place and marched over. He hardened his stance and looked into my eyes. "How is it you know me if I've never seen you?"

"You were a baby, but I would never forget the way you smell." I laughed. Stupid mutt. "You may look like your father, but I could never forget my friend's eyes." His stance softened for a brief moment before he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Lies! You..." He pulled the sword out and swung it at me. In a flash, Mashī stood in front of me, hands clasped around the blade.

"Watch it." Mashī warned, nostrils flaring. He must've tore his bracelet off his wrist. The scarlet beads burned to ash on the ground as his bright red eyes began to shine crimson red. His black tribal patterned markings started to appear over his arms, spreading up to his neck and the upper part of his face.

Inuyasha stepped back. "A black bull? I thought your clan was long gone."

Mashī's eyes lost their beam as I frowned. His whole family was gone. I placed my hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't say I'm not shocked. That's why the miko sent us through. I just..." He stopped. He hoped he could come home to someone from his clan. We all did.

"What about mine?" Natasha whispered. She slid her bracelet off and threw it. Her little gray ears popped out of her hair as the lilac purple sunflower tribals darkened on her forearms and chest. Her tail swished out from her sweater.

Inuyasha sighed. "Cats still exist, but not from your line. The last one, Lady Namé, died fighting off Kagura about 20 years ago. I remember that marking."

Natasha whimpered as tears streamed down her face. Kagome pulled her into a hug.

"She was a sweet woman." A little boy added as he appeared from behind Kagome. "She told me she had helped my father plenty of times during battle."

I shook my head. That means there was no point asking about my clan. I could see the little boy's ears and tail. "Who was your father?"

"He was the head of the foxes after his brother died. I'm Shippo from the red fox tribe." He bowed. I ducked down and hugged him.

He was all I had left.

AN: Again. My apologies. Stupid coding.


	6. Chapter 6

We've been traveling with Inuyasha for about a month. Kagome goes back and forth through the well now that finals are next week. She can't afford to stay in our time everyday. So we help her study when she's here to make it easier. I've grown fond of my little cousin. He's a cute little fur ball who instigates Inuyasha all the time. I guess that's genetic. I protect him whenever Kagome isn't around. Stupid mutt. That's his nickname now. The only reason I don't harm him is those eyes. Izayoi wouldn't take kindly to the godmother of her son beating giant welts into his skull. I still haven't told anyone what I am. I refuse to take off the beads now that I know Naraku is still alive and reanimated. It kills me not to be able to tell them all, but it's for our safety.

Currently, we're traveling south west. Miroku heard of a cave dwelling beast who's been snatching young women up from the nearby villages. Unlike him, the beast goes after some of the most beautiful ones. All describes as having black hair and ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sango!" Miroku cried for the millionth time. She caught him asking another woman to beat him children at the last village and punched him in the face.

"I don't want to hear it." She grumbled as she continued ahead. I really liked her. Although she's a demon slayer, she's no threat. She's spunky and tough with a badass attitude. She's not afraid of much. We started talking more after I knocked Miroku out, sending him spiraling into a tent, for asking me if I'd lay with him.

It was too quiet. We were in the middle of the woods. Not a single bird was chirping. I couldn't smell or see a single animal within miles,

"We're close." I commented, pointing in the direction of a smell. It was a musky, moldy smell of darkness, but under all of it I could smell rose oil. "Inuyasha, let Mashī lure him out."

He nodded in understanding as Mashī headed toward the mouth of the cave. "I'm looking for Mae." He shouted in. "I know you have her, you foul beast. Give her back." We could feel the rumbling of steps from deep within the cave as a big lizard stuck his head out.

"Sssssshe's mine." It growled. It swung at Mashī who dodged it and turned into a pull in time to shove it back a few feet. Inuyasha pulled out tessaiga and ran at him. The others dashed after, joining the battle, while Natasha and I stood still. We were looking for something in his movements.

"Did you see that?" She chirped. I looked at her with a side glance as to say I hadn't. "He has a scale missing at the base of his skull. Stab your ice spike there and that should end him."

I dashed off into the distance. "Distract him!" I shouted as I leapt for the top of the cave.

"Why?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Trust me!" He glared at me before accepting my words. He ran at the beasts side, stabbing it in the leg. The lizard roared before wiping it's body to the side. There. Just as Natasha said. I jumped for his back, landing just below his front shoulders.

"Get off me!" It roared, frantically trying to shake me off. I dug my claws in his back as I carefully began to climb to his neck. "I said get off!"

"A little help!" I called, closing in on my target. I could feel Mashī flare his energy before he charged at the lizard. His horns burrowed into the demons hands. "Almost." I whispered as I formed an ice spike. The lizard stopped for a second before I shoved the spike into his spine. The beast let out a roar before dropping.

"How did you know that?" Sango panted putting her weapon away.

"Natasha spotted it. A broken scale at the base of his skull. That's why I had Mashī and Inuyasha distract him." I jumped off its back and rejoined the group. "Our families worked together like this to help serve his father."

"My father?" Inuyasha said, shocked.

"Yes. We severed under Lord Ino Taisho. Mashī's family was the brute strength that lead the way, while Natasha's family strategically watches the enemy to find a weakness or opening."

"And your family?" Shippo was looking up at me.

"We were the tying force. We were strong. We made the decisions. We had a driving power." I sighed looking at my bracelet. I wish I could let them know. I wish I could just be free.

We headed back to the village after finding Mae. We were welcomed with a giant festival. The whole celebration was fabulous. The village spares nothing to thank us, but I was still bummed.

"What's eating you?" Kagome asked. I guess I hadn't noticed her arrival.

"I was so excited to come home," I signed. I guess telling someone couldn't hurt. "But I can't even be free. I can't even take off this fucking bracelet." I cried out in frustration.

"Why not?" She asked, handing me a small cup of sake that I downed in a second.

"Because... Naraku is after me."


	7. Chapter 7

**_"Come, girl." The nasty man commanded, curling his horrid finger. I winced. I wanted nothing to do with him. He stole me from my parents while I was out with my chaperone and brought me to his castle. When I didn't move, he shot web strings on my limbs and dragged me to him. "What part of come do you not understand?" He growled. His home smelled of death and destruction. He was evil in every form. I couldn't stand to look at him. No one could._**

 ** _He dragged me through the castle to a private chamber. It was dimly lit by a few candles. I could make out a bed and armoire while everything else was swallowed in darkness. Except the small boy sitting on the bed. His eyes were like gleaming pools of blood that would forever stay in my mind. He sat there quietly, watching his father drag me in._**

 ** _"This is my son. You will do well to remember him." The father laughed. "He will one day be your mate."_**

 ** _My eyes grew in fear. I would never be with a disgusting creature like him. The spiders were known for ruthlessly killing women and children just for fun and burning the villages down for the men to come home. The horrible screams could be heard through the land. No one dared to stand up to them, for no one could. They feared the same fate would fall on them._**

 ** _"Never." I spat as I tugged on the webs. Never would I be with him. Never would I submit. I would destroy him if he tried. I would nerve let myself be so weak. I made a vow to myself at that instant that I would become stronger than he and I would find someone who could help me. They both laughed._**

 ** _"I don't think you get it." The little boy smiled. His teeth were jagged and sharp, covered with blood. "I will never stop hunting you. You will be mine."_**

I shot up from my sleep. It was daybreak and everyone else was asleep. I was a panting and sweaty mess. Why? I haven't thought about that since I went through the well. Those haunting eyes. I felt my stomach churn and it took everything in me not to empty its contents. I shivered in disgust. Never will I let that happen.

"You alright?" I heard Inuyasha ask from behind me. I spun around to see him perched in a tree. He must've seen everything.

"As good as I can be." I shrugged. I didn't know whether or not I should divulge the information to him like I had Kagome. I mean on one hand he was trusted by her to the point I could trust him and he was Inu Taisho's son, which would make it easier to tell him why we served his father. On the other hand, he was as stubborn and loud mouthed as most demon males and I didn't know him all that well.

"I understand." He nodded and continued to look off to the horizon. It seemed like he was searching for something in the distance. I got up from my seat, deciding I could trust him and jumped up to the limb he was on.

"What are you looking for?" I looked in the direction he was. I could feel several presences in the distance, but couldn't smell them from this distance. I could only smell the morning dew setting on the grass and the flowers growing in the field ahead of us.

"You feel it. I can smell him. I'm just waiting until I can see that bastard." He growled. There were many people Inuyasha couldn't stand so I didn't know which one he meant.

"It was a memory. When I was a child, I was abducted from my land and drug to their castle." His eyes narrowed in anger at the thought. "I was no more than 10 when his father told me his son had had his eyes on me and that one day he would claim me for his own. I can't forget those eyes to this day. They were like bloody pools under someone who was being hung and tortured for days." I shivered as the eyes came back into my memory. I wanted to throw up just speaking of him. "Your father was the one that save me from that horrid place. He ended the life of that Lord and left his son to his own accord. He should've just killed him while he had the chance. At least then, we'd all be free and have our families."

It took a few moments of silence before Inuyasha realized what I was talking about. "He had a chance to kill Naraku?"

"I'm surprised your mother never told you this." I shook my head. "She was a smart woman, so maybe she kept it from you since you were so young."

He stayed silent again. I could see in his eyes he was contemplating asking me things. He was young when he lost her from what Kagome told me. I had left shortly after he was born, hoping that it would protect my friend and her family. I see now it was in vain.

"What was she like?" He finally managed to ask. I smiled happily.

"Your mother was beautiful, but you already knew that. Inside and out. A simple human in my village who grew fond of the world around her. She loved everyone and everything. She was so pure and thoughtful." I could see him smile from the corner of my eye as I watched the horizon. "I had taken to her after watching her play with every child in the market when she was younger. She would come up to me and give me a new compliment each day. One day, she mustered up the courage to ask me if she could come play with me. From then on she would come to home often to spend time with me. As fate would have it, one of those days was when the Lord of the West had come to speak business with my father." I laughed remembering the way she looked when she saw him. She was frozen in place. Her brown doe eyes glued to the man who saved my life as she watched him walk in the doors. She was already in love. "I guess you can say I'm the reason you are here."

"You really did know her?" He whispered, audible enough for only my sensitive ears to catch. He looked sad and bewildered at the same time. Something I had seen his mother wear many times.

"Of course! I was there the day you were born. Your father was a hot mess. All he wanted was a healthy child and a quick delivery. Your father was so in love with Izayoi that he'd do anything for her." I laughed at the memory of him throwing a fit when the nurses made him leave his own home because he was upsetting Izayoi. "I was so close with your mother. I treated her like a younger sister. I wish I had been there."

We sat in silence for sometime, watching the world around us wake up and start the day. It was funny how simple, yet meaningful, everything I said to Inuyasha was. I felt like I opened up a door between us that would bring us closer like family should be. I smiled. Family. I looked down at Shippo's sleeping form as he began to awaken. He was the only blood relative left. I would tell him when we were all awake. I could only imagine how alone he felt thinking he was the last fox left.

I felt Inuyasha stiffen next to me as the presence we had been tracking became much clearer. I spotted a tall man on the horizon accompanied by two small figures and a creature of sorts. I sniffed the air. He was finally in my range. The instant his scent reached my nose, I recognized it. There was only one person who smelled like the rain in fall just before the winter brought ice and the fresh blooming of cherry blossoms.

"Sesshomaru."


	8. Chapter 8

Mashī

Tensions ran high as we sat, waiting for the Lord's arrival. We all felt the presence growing as he moved closer. Inuyasha was calm and collected as he paced back and forth, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid bastard is gonna get it this time' while Nozomi was all over the place. In all the years near her, I've never seen her act this way. When I awoke, she was running through the trees. Normally I would've thought nothing of it, but I could smell the sadness and frustration pouring off her skin. She was angry at the coming arrival of Sesshomaru, but I had no idea why.

A loud crack dragged me out of my thoughts as well as drawing everyone's attention toward the now falling tree where Nozomi had stopped. The bark was severely damaged with a large impact and the shape of her fist in the center.

"The tree did nothing." I laughed, watching several members of our party scurry to get their sleeping mats out from under the large tree.

"You... You shut the fuck up, hot head!" She shit back, extending one of her red, bark-embedded fingers in my direction. I found her behavior comical. "I'm not in the mood for your shit. I'm not in the mood for any of this!" She growled.

"Oh calm yourself." I added as I stood up. I brushed the dirt off my shorts before walking over to her and placing my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me with mixed eyes. I could see sadness, pain, anger, and betrayal within her clouded eyes. They turned jade, a sure sign of her inner feelings.

"I don't want to be near him, Mashī." She finally sighed out.

Pulling her into a hug, I felt her body relax and slump in defeat before smelling salty tears pouring from her eyes. My sister, regardless of blood, was strong willed and head strong. I've seen her in the hardest situations and never crack. She holds her head high and continues on like the world is nothing. She was a rock. She was my idol...

And now she's a blubbering mess.

I lightly pulled her off of me so I could see her face. Her eyes were almost white, something I've never seen before, while her starless midnight eyeliner stained her porcelain white cheeks. Her lips were plum and tinted burgundy red like wine, her tears rolling off them.

"What's going on?" Kagome called over to us. Nozomi gave me a pleading look, asking me to say anything to keep her away. Whatever this guy did to her, she didn't want anyone else to know.

"Nothing. Just tell your idiot boyfriend to keep his brother away." I scoffed back. My sister needs me. She needs him to stay away, far away, for as long as Inuyasha can keep him. I could hear Inuyasha tell the group he was done waiting before he charged off, with them in tow.

"Sissy," Natasha cautiously whispered as she slunk over. "Why are you crying? Can you please tell us what this man did?" She'd never seen Nozomi cry once. I had. It was shortly after we came through the well. She was sitting on a swing, just letting silent tears fall. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me she knew her parents were gone, adding that it wouldn't be long before mine were too. Her gut told her this and she was never wrong. She came and held me while we sat in silence.

"I... I.." She chocked out while she wiped the tears away, trying to bring herself from her current emotional state. "I've told you his father saved me. In gratitude, my parents spent a good deal of time with the Lord to show their loyalties belonged to him. His heroic actions of saving me gained him 3 powerful and wealthy allies in battle and trade. He accepted this, but only on one condition. The more time we spent at their castle, the closer I had become to his eldest son... And the more he saw me as the perfect mate for his son."

My eyes grew in realization. Her parents arranged her to be with Lord Inu Taisho's son for payment in saving her. I would've never thought them to be the type to just allow something like this for her. They always told Nozomi to follow her heart and she'd always be happy and free.

"I wasn't to happy about it. I mean would you be?" She laughed in attempts to make herself feel better, not realizing my heart was burning with anger at the news. "I grew up with him and, in time, learned to accept it. Once the anger and hurt faded away, I started growing fond of Sesshomaru. Those dazzling, golden eyes that held almost no emotion, his silky, pure hair that never seemed to darken or tint... I did end up falling for him. He even seemed to be taking an interest in me."

She let out a long, pained sigh. "That was before I heard him and his mother speaking very ill of me. And before I caught him telling another female I meant nothing to him, but gaining a title, as she took him into her room."

My nostrils flared smoke. I couldn't hear anymore of it. This sad fuck tore Nozomi's heart to pieces without a care in the world. She was nothing to him but a title?! Well he seemed to gain that title just fine without bedding my sister.

I could've lived a thousand years knowing my family died and I'd never see any of them again. I could've dealt with Tomaki sleeping with Maria countless times while I was out with my family. But this? I couldn't stand for. I let go of Nozomi and turned toward the fight ahead of me. The fire in my eyes grew as they locked on the low life scum that calls himself Lord of the West. Not even Nozomi could stop me this time.

I took of toward him, letting my rage consume me entirely as the bull took over. My hands and feet soon turned to hooves, colliding with the grass below me. My legs extended and the black fur grew through my skin, enveloping my whole body in its short stubbles. The pain in my head grew as my horns emerged, spiraling out and pointing to the sky. I charged at the fucker, slamming Inuyasha out of my way. In the distance, I could her Nozomi and Natsha telling me to stop as they raced toward us.

"You must be Sesshomaru." I grunted as his sword clashed against my horns. He held his composure, unsure of my next move. His stance showed his stature: elegant, powerful, and no fear.

"Takumahī. Last this Sesshomaru saw you, you were a little runt no taller than my ward." Sesshomaru stated, unfazed by his anger.

"I'm not a runt anymore." I spat, shoving him back a few feet. He ran back at me, swinging his blade down on my horns once more. He kept swinging only to have it meet my horns each time. He was fast, but he wasn't going to get me. I turned my head side to side, letting him hit the same spots back and forth, before I ran back to try to charge. He lined his sword and ran at me.

"ENOUGH!" Fuck. An ice wall appeared, causing me to slam my horns deep into it.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood between the two idiots. My eyes glowing vibrant lime green as I held up ice walls around them. They looked like mimes trapped in glass.

"You!" I turned my head toward Takumashī as he slowly transformed back into the flame headed male I was use to seeing. "I said I didn't want to be near him! That doesn't mean go running at him to kill him. That makes me do the opposite of what I said because now I have to protect your stupid fucking ass from being disemboweled!" He looked down at his feet sheepishly, trying to avoid my eyes. "And you!" I turned my head to Sesshomaru. He hasn't changed much since I last saw him.

I felt a hard object collide with my head, making me drop both walls and fall to my knees. I rubbed the

small welt forming on my head. What the fuck just hit me?

"How dare you stop my Lord from attacking a lowly demon, you foul wench!" A shrill voice sounded from behind me. My eyes narrowed as I remembered the staff-wielding, little rodent.

"Jaken." I growled as I turned in place. I was met by a little green imp, who once again swung his staff. It smacked into my head once more.

"Foul woman! How dare you attack Lord Sesshomaru!" This little fuck. I balled my fist, driving all my anger into it, as I slammed it into his tiny torso. He went flying into the tree nearby.

"You mother fucking ass!" I screamed. "I really hate you and your Lord! It would do you some good to think back and remember who I am." I couldn't help but laugh in anger. They both looked at me in compete shock, although there was anger gleaming from Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You... You hit me! My Lord... Do something!" He sprang to his feet and ran behind Sesshomaru's legs. Coward. He could dish it, but couldn't take it. I guess somethings never changed. I started laughing before I felt cold hands clamp around my throat. Soon, my back was hitting the rough bark of the very tree Jaken had just hit. I could feel a body pressed against mine as I began to struggle for air. Gold eyes were burning into me.

"Sadistic fuck." I growled as I collected saliva and spat on his face. He growled and tightened his grip. He continued to study my face for a bit like he was searching his memory to place me. I didn't have time for his memory. I quickly raised my left leg and slammed it into his side causing him to let go of my throat and slide a few feet to the side. He dug his feet into the dirt, slowing himself to a sudden stop before regaining his composer and looking at me with his ruby red eyes.

"How dare you hit this Sesshomaru, human filth." He growled as he lunged at me. I just smiled, knowing he was fuming inside.

"What's with everyone assuming?" I yelled as I grabbed for the red and black leather handle of my short blade. I pulled it out it time to catch Sesshomaru's blade from cutting deep into my shoulder. I pushed my blade hard against his, causing him to take a few steps back. He swung his sword down again and pushed himself close to me.

"You don't know who you are messing with, little girl." He growled as his face was inches from mine.

"Again. The fucking assumptions." I groaned. I don't know what's worse: being mistaken for a young human or a fucking hanyou. With everything I could muster, I slammed my forehead into his perfect, pale face. He fell to the ground, clutching his bloody nose. I put away my blade and headed for the woods. Fighting Sesshomaru was a waste of time, just like when we were kids. I knew he wouldn't stop until I quit or he showed his dominance and made me submit. Even as a kid, I let him think he was the more dominant just to please his male ego. I picked up my pace and ran faster toward the creek. He'd catch me if I didn't get moving.

"You're pretty." I gasped as I heard a little voice from behind a bush. A little dark-haired girl stuck her head out as she crawled out of the brush.

"Thank you. You're also very pretty, sweetie." I smiled at her as she walked over to me and sat on a boulder.

"I'm Rin." She bowed before popping back up and smiling. "Can we pick flowers together? I saw some pretty ones over that way." She pointed off to the east toward a daisy field.

"Why yes, Rin." I laughed stood up. "I would love to pick flowers with you. I'm Nozomi." She smiled, jumping to her feet in excitement while holding out her hand for me to take. I lightly took it and lead her to the field. "I have to ask. Why are you out in the forest alone?"

"Well my sitter left to protect our master, but AhUn is somewhere around." She giggled. I liked this human. She was adorable and trusting. The only downside is she's too trusting and I'm glad I found her. I hope her sitter came along so I could give him my opinion on leaving a sweet, little girl in the forest where someone could snatch her up. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"My master is a demon." She smiled as I gasped. "He acts so cold, but he's very good to me. He saved me and I've been with him ever since."

"Well lucky you!" I gently poked her nose, causing her to giggle and blush. "Would you like to hear a secret? I mean it's only fair since you told me one."

"Ok, Nozomi. You can trust me." She smiled as we stepped into the field. The bright sun caused my eyes to narrow as to adjust. It was beautiful in the field. So many colors and flowers. I could see daisies, sunflowers, violets, and roses. I was immediately drawn to all the sunflowers tilting to the sun's bright rays.

"I may look human, but I'm really a demon." She gasped in shock.

"How come you don't have ears or a tail?"

I chuckled a little, placing my hand on her head and ruffling her dark locks a bit. "See this bracelet?" I raised my left wrist as she nodded. "A friend of mine made them for me. She was a miko named Mizuki. She made then to help me and my friends stay protected from evil people now and in the future. If this were to come off, it would turn to ashes and I would become a demon again."

"Oh." She looked at me confused. She was too young to truly understand what I meant. I just laughed and ran into the field.

We laid on the tall grass, looking up at the clouds and telling stories while guessing the shapes that the clouds were making. We were looking at a rather big cloud which had many long appendages and a big dome.

"Octopus! Look at its wiggly tentacles!" Rin yelled, pointing at it. I laughed when I realized she was right. It did look like a octopus swimming in the ocean.

"Good job." I smiled. She was very smart for her age.

"What are you doing with my ward?" A cold voice boomed over us. I looked down by my feet to see the head of Sesshomaru coming into sight.

"My lord!" Rin excitedly gasped as she ran to him.

"Oh great. You again." I spat. Rin looked at me confused. I know she was wondering why we were acting this way.

"Did you harm her?" His cold voice sent shivers down my spine as he growled. I knew the hidden meaning: I'll kill you if so.

"Oh calm down, stick chaser. Rin is fine. I would never harm a child." I scoffed, placing my hand on my hip. "But I know you don't believe me, so ask her." He looked down at Rin as she shook her head, confirming my words. "On another note, do something with that imp. I can only guess you left her in his care since he arrived so late."

"It's none of your concern who watches he-"

The rage inside me exploded. "It is my concern when a child tells me her lord left her with a sitter that abandons her quite often! She is a child! Children should not be left in the woods alone!" I stepped closer to him, growling in fury. "You were never once left to your own accord, Lord." I sarcastically spit lord out. He was filth. His father would be rolling in his grave if he heard this. He was taught much better than this.

"How dare you, human filth. I will kill you." He grabbed for his sword again as he stepped closer to me, furious red eyes glowing with all intention to stick to his word. Another thing his father would chew him out for.

"No! You can't!" Rin yelled as she ran to me. She hugged onto my leg causing Sesshomaru to stop in his tracks. "She's nice. And she isn't human."

"That was our secret, Rin." I growled at her. This made Sesshomaru pick up his blade, preparing to swing at me. I could hear pairs of footsteps running through the grass as everyone finally caught up to us.

"Stop!" Rin yelled as she grabbed onto my arm, trying to stop her lord from harming me. She slipped off and fell to the ground with a light thud. I started to feel odd. I heard some gasps from everyone near us. I could smell the surprise coming from them. I could hear their hearts beating a mile a minute. At that moment, I realized what had happened. I looked down at the little girl, tears in her eyes, as my marbled bracelet turned to ash in her fingers and blew away.


	10. Chapter 10

Naraku

I was walking around my castle, pacing due to an unsettling notion. The major lords of the land were calling a truce, all trying to work together to overthrow and end my reign. I wouldn't be so worried if the shikon miko weren't on the side of the lord of the west and his pesky half brother.

I felt an odd presence suddenly appear in the area. It was near the cave of Taka the lizard.

That lizard was obsessed with finding that stupid bitch's mother. Eyes as brilliant blue as a glacier, hair as dark as a starless night with hints of blue like the frozen sea, skin as tan as a young sapling with the figure of a healthy, curved teen. He told me what she looked like, as if I didn't know. I had watched them for ages, just like my father had, waiting for her daughter to come home...

Well.. That was before I slaughtered her, cutting her head clean off her shoulders, when she wouldn't tell me where their heir went. Anyone else who wouldn't tell me, sealed their fate. I would've ended them all, but that fucking cat ended me before I could take out everyone. Bitch.

I sent out the Saimyōshō to patrol the lands. I needed to keep up on everything so I could be on top of everything going on. I refused to be surprised by these filthy creatures. I will take the shikon jewel and become a demon, making this world fear me for all eternity. I would make this world my own hell.

I could feel the intense battle breaking between Taka and a few beings. A Saimyōshō told me it was a Inuyasha's group with two demons and a human female. It seemed the human female had defeated Taka and they retrieved the young maiden he had hidden deep within. Clever and strong. She'd make a good mate.

I listened as they celebrated though out the night. They were all enjoying themselves, so much so that they didn't notice the Saimyōshō flying around. The miko had been talking to the human for a good part of the night before they packed up and headed to their camp a few miles away.

That was all the Saimyōshō reported. He said a presence of another demon heading toward them scared him off for now.

I growled. "Sesshomaru."

By morning, my little spy went back. This time I was watching through his eyes. I saw everyone as they awaited the lord's arrival. The human was antsy, almost worried. Inuyasha ran toward his half brother as a discussion started between the human and her two demon companions.

Whatever she said, it seemed it did not sit well with the bull. He ran after the mutt and started fighting. Then the little human broke up the fight, before taking off to the woods.

My Saimyōshō followed best he could without being seen, following her to the woods. She met with the little ward Sesshomaru kept and they amused each other until they were found.

Another fight ensued. This time between the human and The Lord of the West. As I watched her fight, I realized she was hiding something. She had the strength of no mere mortal with the resilience and speed of our own. There was more than meets the eye with this one.

My suspicions were confirmed when the little girl yelled at her lord, grabbing onto the arm of the older. Her bracelet came off as the girl fell to the ground.

Monochromatic ears popped out of the top of her heard as a equally marbled tail grew from her backside.

"She's finally back." I smiled.

a/n:

Sorry for multiple reasons.

1) that this took so long. I hated writing through this POV, so i probably won't anytime soon.

2) It was so short. Again... HATED this


End file.
